


Пахнет поражением

by IchigoYouhei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoYouhei/pseuds/IchigoYouhei
Summary: — Знаешь, Пити, когда я просил завтрак победителя, я не имел в виду, что он должен напоминать лицо этого самого победителя...





	Пахнет поражением

Середина февраля — паршивое время. Особенно если четвертый час неподвижно лежать на диване, безотрывно пялясь в темноту за окном.  
_«Его нет четыре часа, тридцать две минуты, пятнадцать секунд»._  
**«Во-первых, ты пиздишь про секунды, во-вторых, больше! Это просто _кто-то_ поздно продрался! А теперь Паучка там наверняка убили и выпотрошили, одного-то!»**  
— Я тебя сейчас самого выпотрошу, мудак, — лениво сказал Уилсон, как будто и не проковырял только что от переживаний сорок четвертую дырку в обивке. Нет, сэр, никаких дырок. — Пити кому угодно наваляет.  
**«Рискни черепушкой, неудачник».**  
— Да мне не слабо!  
_«Успокоились оба. Уилсон, убери нож от головы и терзай диван дальше, Питеру не понравится, если он придет и обнаружит тут твои нейрохирургические опыты»._  
С этим аргументом уже было не поспорить, поэтому Уэйд молча терпел все "Питеру скорее не понравится эта морда" еще минут двадцать, прежде чем наконец хлопнула входная дверь, и появился уставший, немного ободранный Паркер. 

— Знаешь, какой сегодня день, Пити? — Уэйд вообще-то собирался спросить, какого черта он его не разбудил, но, поскольку ответ был очевиден ( **«Потому что ты слишком жалок для того, чтобы хотя бы регулярно спать, а Паучок слишком трясется над всякими мудацкими авокадо вроде тебя!"** ), он эту часть пропустил и перешел к своим коварным планам, подрываясь с дивана, чтобы забрать паучий рюкзак и зашвырнуть его в самый дальний угол.  
— Десятое февраля с утра было, а что?.. — Паркер, как единственный разумный и одновременно физически существующий человек ( _«Мутант"._ ) в этом доме, не сопротивлялся, пока Уэйд скакал вокруг него, стаскивая уличную одежду и костюм под ней. Иногда ему было интересно, почему в его честь до сих пор не назвали ни одного урагана, но он не рисковал озвучивать такие опасные идеи. Национальной метеослужбе и Дэдпулу не стоило знакомиться, Паркер был в этом совершенно уверен.  
— Скука какая! Десятое! Ты видел когда-нибудь более поганое число? Даже хуже, чем двадцать четвертое! Нет, детка, на Дэдкалендаре тридцать первое октября и попрошу придерживаться этой версии!  
— Не вопрос, — выдохнул Питер, заваливаясь на диван и вытягивая ноги. — Нож и дыры временно посчитаем декорациями, а разговор о порче мебели можно и на потом отложить. Конфеты или... А, черт, с тобой это всякий смысл теряет, читер.  
— Смотри, я дважды читер! — заявил Уилсон, демонстрируя бутафорские вампирские клыки, которые он успел откуда-то выудить, и сиреневый плед с овечками, очевидно, призванный заменять пафосный черный плащ за неимением последнего. Без шуток про "истинного вампира" и отсутствие нижнего белья под плащом, к счастью, на этот раз обошлось.  
— Ты дважды придурок, вот ты кто, — усмехнулся Паркер, убирая ноги и хлопая по дивану рядом с собой.— Сюда иди, потому что все твое читерство тебе не поможет, если Великолепный Человек-Паук решил надрать тебе задницу в Мортал Комбат.

Спустя еще час Уилсон с гордостью мог заявить, что читерство ему еще как помогло, пусть и другого рода: неожиданно кусать Питера за шею и всячески щекотать оказалось отличной тактикой.  
**«Сладкая восьмилапая попка не потому продула, что ты его за шею кусал, а потому что кто-то неделями безвылазно задротит дома, чмо ты дырявое!»**  
_«А чьего грязного рта это вина, что мы сидим дома, хотелось бы поинтересоваться?»_  
**«Да вот защищай еще его теперь, нудила! Сам виноват, нехрен такой нежной принцессой быть!»**  
— ...Уэйд? Уэйд!  
— Чего?.. А-а! Ты продул, паучатина!  
— Ты жульничал!  
— Неправда, — сказал Уилсон и попытался загрызть Питера клыками четвертый раз подряд. — Я уравнял наши шансы, быстролапый!  
— Ага, если ты их уравнял, тогда почему я продул?  
— Потому что жизнь несправедлива, Пити! — Уэйд покровительственно похлопал его по плечу (слегка измазанному слюной после прошлых укусов) и поскакал на кухню отмечать победу. 

— Вообще это нечестно, что я каждый раз готовлю! — недовольно сказал Уэйд, высунувшись с кухни два повторения песенки про блинчики с беконом спустя. — Ты проиграл, теперь твоя очередь! Давай дуй на кухню, мне нужен мой завтрак победителя!  
— Сейчас половина первого ночи, Уэйд, — вздохнул Питер, но требовательная (и жутко смешная с клыками) морда Уилсона в дверном проеме никак не исчезала, и он сдался с горестным вздохом.  
— Забыл ты, чему я учил тебя, падаван юный?  
— Да-да, ты не видишь, почему бы благородному Дэдпулу не позавтракать тогда, когда он этого желает.  
— Моя умненькая детка! 

"Его умненькая детка", проходя мимо, залепила Уэйду лицо паутиной, но он все-таки доковылял до дивана на ощупь.  
**«Теперь из-за твоих идиотских фразочек мы пропустим Пити в фартучке!»**  
Уилсон думал примерно в том же направлении, а потому срочно стал отдирать паутину. Она, правда, отдиралась только вместе с кожей, но когда это портило такого красавчика?  
— Смотри-ка, Пити, твоя паутина лечит от вампиризма! — заорал Уилсон, когда все-таки отлепил большую часть. Клыки тоже потерялись в процессе.  
— Хорошо бы она тебя еще и от отравления потом вылечила, — донесся грустный голос с кухни. Очень грустный для человека, которому надо просто справиться с миской теста. — Я знал, что все это плохо кончится. Даже, я бы сказал, жутко!  
Уэйд только радостно засмеялся, продолжая свое кровавое дело. — Ты же знаешь, меня ничего не берет, Паучок!  
Паучок, в отличие от Уилсона, видевший перед собой нечто слишком бледное и тощее для правильного блинчика, не был в этом так уверен.  
Смех из гостиной перешел в подозрительное булькание, фырканье и отплевывание.  
— Уилсон, почему тебя нельзя оставить одного ни на минуту?! — возмутился выглянувший проверить, что там происходит, Паркер и, прихватив полотенце, бросился вытирать подозрительно довольного для истекающего кровью Уэйда. 

— Тебе не кажется, дорогой, что у тебя что-то горит? — невинно улыбнулся Уилсон одно зажившее лицо, два немного кровавых поцелуя и три минуты спустя. Паркер выругался и бросился обратно. Паучье чутье, к сожалению, не опускалось до подгоревших блинчиков. 

— Знаешь, Пити, когда я просил завтрак победителя, я не имел в виду, что он должен напоминать лицо этого самого победителя... — протянул Уэйд, недоверчиво рассматривая стопку чего-то, что должно было, по его замыслу, быть прекрасными румяными блинчиками с хрустящим беконом, но вместо этого было сгоревшим до углей, а местами каким-то чудом непропеченным. Бекон вообще было лучше не описывать, потому что над его трагичной кончиной Уэйду хотелось плакать больше, чем над Хатико.  
_«Ешь давай»._  
— Пожалуй, это лучше выкинуть, — вздохнул Паркер и уже потянулся к тарелке. — Зрелище точно не для Инстаграма.  
— Убери свои конечности от моего завтрака! — вскинулся Уэйд, хлопая его по тянущейся лапе. — Лучше используй их во благо и тащи сюда сироп.  
Лицо Паркера выражало все оттенки сомнения, но бутылку кленового сиропа он из шкафчика все-таки достал.  
— Вот смотри, сейчас сиропчик нальем, и все ваще отлично будет, — радостно сказал Уэйд, щедро поливая содержимое тарелки. Блинчиками это называть как-то не хотелось, нет, сэр, никакими блинчиками и не пахнет.  
**«Ну что тебе, сраную медаль за героизм дать? Жри уже, видишь, малыш старался!»**  
Ровно через две минуты ничто, кроме нескольких крошек и капель соуса, не напоминало об этом липком черном ужасе, а Уилсон даже сохранил все то же радостное выражение лица.  
— Я же говорил, очень даже вкусно для первого ра... — Уилсон не договорил, издав полузадушенный хрип. Иногда Питер не контролировал силу обнимашек, нет, сэр, совершенно не контролировал.


End file.
